daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan Ridgeway
Jordan Ridgeway is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, portrayed by former All My Children alumni Chrishell Stause. She made her on-screen debut on August 15, 2013 and departed the series on March 9, 2015. In August 2018, it was announced that Stause will reprise the role in early 2019, under the tenure of head writer Ron Carlivati. Background The character was introduced as a physical therapist brought to Salem by Kate Roberts (Lauren Koslow) to help an ailing Rafe Hernandez (Galen Gering) during his rehabilitation; she soon begins to develop a relationship with Rafe, much to the displeasure of Kate, who immediately sets out to discover the secrets that Jordan has been harboring. In early 2019, she became mentally unstable as she kidnapped Ciara Brady and Charlotte DiMera to frame her brother Ben, whom she believes to still be a danger to everyone around him. On March 29, 2019, it's revealed that Jordan has a son David Ridgeway , but it's unknown who the father of her son is. It's revealed in July, that Jordan is set to reprise her role as Jordan in August. She returned to the role in September 17. Casting On March 22, 2013, Chrishell Stause was belated in the fact that the once cancelled All My Children, where she played Amanda Dillon from 2005 to 2011, had been revived, but revealed that she could not participate in the reboot because she was already under contract with another daytime soap. However the actress could not speak on the casting at the time. On April 18, 2013, TVLine officially announced that Stause had joined the cast of Days of our Lives in a contract role, with August as a potential air date. However, information about the character was not made available. Stause filmed her first scenes during the week of April 7, 2013. Many suspected that Stause would be a recast of Cassie Brady (Alexis Thorpe). Stause said she enjoyed playing such a different role and appreciated that it allowed her to branch out. Stause was offered another "more glamorous" role, but she chose to take the role of Jordan because it was so different from her previous roles. Stause learned about the role from her manager and when she went in to audition, she found out that they were casting for two separate roles. Actress Jen Lilley revealed that she had also auditioned for the role of Jordan, before she was cast in the role of Theresa Donovan, which is the other role Stause referred to. On October 24, 2014, Stause confirmed her exit from the series, citing her time as up with the series. Stause last aired on March 9, 2015. In August 2018, it was announced that Stause would be returning for as Jordan, airing sometime in early 2019. Stause made her return to the role on February 8, 2019. Her character was officially killed off in November 8, 2019. Introduction In June 2013, Stause revealed that her character is "very opposite," of her All My Children character, Amanda. Stause said that the character harbors secrets. Stause also revealed that she shared her first scenes with Galen Gering and Lauren Koslow, who portray Rafe Hernandez and Kate Roberts. Stause told On-Air On-Soaps that the secret was a significant one. Of the character's introduction, executive producer Ken Corday said it would be a "very slow build." Stause said the character's slow introduction allowed for viewers to "warm up" to the character. The character is introduced as a "plain Jane" physical therapist who joins the staff at Salem University Hospital. Jordan's arrival strikes a nerve with Kate, who thinks she is a man, because of her name. Kate feels threatened because of her "friends with benefits" relationship with Rafe. Stause said the character would eventually make a "transition," similar to Rachael Leigh Cook's character in She's All That. Rafe, Kate and Jordan's past According to Stause, Rafe is taken aback by Jordan's "impersonal" demeanor. However, Rafe treats it as a game, doing everything he can to break down the "closed-off wall". Though Jordan initially rejects him, Rafe eventually gets her to open up. The turning point for the duo is when Rafe reacts badly to the lack of feedback from Jordan during a physical therapy session. Jordan finally understands that her encouragement could help his recovery, she lets her guard down. Jordan's professionalism becomes a problem when she starts to fall for Rafe. It is kind of a "push-pull for Jordan", Stause said. Stause said Jordan is "definitely scared of her feelings for Rafe", because it is unprofessional to fall for a patient. Rafe jokes about firing Jordan once he is recovered so they can date, and that is when she starts to let her guard down viewers would see the "chemistry" between the characters. Stause said that Jordan's dynamic with Kate becomes very "antagonistic". According to Stause, Jordan finds Kate "overbearing" and initially doesn't "give her a second thought". However, Jordan gets nervous when Kate starts digging into her past. Of the character's past, Stause said fans would need to be patient because the story about Jordan's past would take some time to come out. "Obviously some things have happened that she needs to run from or that she is afraid of". When Jordan's feelings for Rafe evolve, Jordan becomes much more vulnerable. Stause revealed to Soaps She Knows that "We will see that dynamic come into play where even though she acts like she is not afraid of Kate, we will see that she is slightly afraid of the fact that Kate was able to pull up some stuff from the past and how it could affect her life". With the casting of Jade Harlow in the recurring role of Sheryl, the show began developing and exploring the character's background. In February 2014, it was announced that country singer Justin Gaston had been cast as Jordan's brother, Ben Rogers, with whom she shares a secret past. Storylines |-|2013-15= In late spring of 2013, Rafe Hernandez was badly beaten and then spent time in a medically induced coma. While in the coma, he was almost attacked by dirty cop Joe Bernardi, who was on Stefano DiMera's payroll. Worried about his safety and who else Stefano might have on his payroll, Rafe's girlfriend, Kate Roberts set out to hire a physical therapist for Rafe. After reviewing resumes, she selected Jordan. When Jordan arrived at the hospital, Kate was shocked to see that Jordan was a female, though a somewhat homely looking woman with glasses and a stringy ponytail. Rafe and Jordan got to work almost immediately. Jordan was very strict with Rafe's treatment plan. Kate was uneasy with the connection forming between Jordan and Rafe. So, she began searching into Jordan's background. Her private investigator was having a hard time finding anything. Meanwhile, Jordan and Rafe were growing closer. They shared a kiss. Afterwards, Jordan went home and looked through a box of fake ID's and told herself that she wasn't going to run this time. But, she also told Rafe that nothing more could happen between them while she is his therapist. Rafe continued to heal and as soon as he could be released from the hospital to continue his therapy at home, he fired Jordan and hired a new therapist. Jordan and Rafe began dating and were very happy together. But Kate was still suspicious and continued digging into Jordan's past. Kate hired Jordan's former roommate, Sheryl Connors, to work at Mad World. Jordan was shaken when she saw Sheryl in Salem, but eventually the two settled things and continued their friendship in Salem. Kate couldn't get any information about Jordan out of Sheryl so Kate hired another private investigator to keep looking into Jordan's past. Jordan was stunned when her brother, Ben Weston, turned up in Salem. Jordan wasn't happy to see Ben because they had separated to escape there past. Jordan and eventually relaxed, and let Ben back into her life. Eventually, Kate's investigator lead her to Poplar Bluff, MO where Kate met a man named Clyde Weston. He said he was Jordan and Ben's father. Kate told him that Jordan and Ben were living in Salem. What Kate didn't know was that Clyde was an abusive father. He beat Ben as a child. He also wasn't Jordan's biological father. According to Clyde, her biological father drank himself to death when Jordan was five years old. When the beatings got to be so bad, a teenage Jordan stole money from Clyde, took Ben, and ran away from home. They moved several times and eventually split up so that Clyde would have a harder time finding them. Ben and Jordan were terrified to see Clyde in Salem. Clyde wanted to reconnect with Jordan and Ben, but they both rejected him. Jordan's relationship with Rafe fell apart, and she started dating Chad DiMera, who Ben didn't trust. Ben and Clyde started to get closer much to Jordan's dismay. Feeling constantly threatened by Clyde, Jordan held Clyde at gunpoint, planning to kill him. Clyde tried to talk Jordan down, but Jordan couldn't get past the fact that Clyde allowed her to be raped (it is unclear if Clyde raped Jordan as well). Worried that Jordan would ruin his relationship with Ben, Clyde blackmailed Jordan into backing off by threatening to expose the fact that Jordan caused the accident that killed her and Ben's mother. Jordan was terrified of losing Ben, so she stepped aside and supported Ben's relationship with Clyde. Jordan was furious when she learned Chad DiMera had provoked Ben into assaulting him. They broke up, and Jordan got a job offer in New York City. Jordan accepted the offer and left Salem, but not before warning Clyde that she would tell Ben about him being involved in her rape if he ever hurt Ben. |-|2016-17= In 2016, when Clyde escaped Prison, Rafe contacted her to see if she was contacted by Clyde, but she informs him that she hasn't spoken to Clyde and she doesn't want to. It was revealed on October 9, 2017 that Clyde has visited Ben using Jordan's name as an alias. |-|2019-present= Jordan returned and kidnapped Ciara Brady, having suffered a mental breakdown and believing Ben to be dangerous. She also kidnapped Abigail and Chad’s newborn Charlotte DiMera. She ran into Kate, who figured out Jordan had kidnapped Charlotte and went to call the police when Jordan jabbed her with a syringe. Jordan also visited Ben and told him he was sick and tried to get him to return to Bayview, but Ben refused. Jordan ran into Rex Brady, who noticed she had a scar on her neck. Jordan said she was in a car accident a year ago. Jordan returned to the cabin and set it on fire with Ciara still trapped inside. Ben and Hope rescued her, and Jordan shows up rat the hospital where she knocked Ben out with an injection struggled with Ciara until Ben woke up and attacked Jordan. Jordan was arrested and it was revealed that she had intentionally killed her mother years ago when she claimed it was an accident. When Jordan remembered that she had intentionally killed her mother, it caused her break from reality. She was later sent to Bayview for treatment and Hope made sure she'd stay there. On March 29, 2019, it was revealed Jordan has a son unknown to everyone, she then tells she didn't set the cabin on fire or didn't mean to kidnap Charlotte, but also confessed she has a son named David to her ex-boyfriend Rafe, then his mother Jordan cries into Rafe's arms and hug each other. In September 2019, Jordan is released from Bayview and goes to live with Rafe and her son. Jordan still doesn’t want Ben around David and maintains that he is a danger to Ciara and something will happen to her. On October 31st, Ben has a nightmare that Jordan breaks Claire Brady our of Bayview and they go on a crime spree together, killing J.J. Deveraux, Haley Chen, and Ciara. They then dig graves and are joined by Claire's grandmother Marlena Evans, who reveals herself as ths Salem. Impressed, Jordan says now she knows where Claire gets it from. Marlena says she is proud of her granddaughter and Claire hugs her, saying she feels validated. Ben wakes up just after he arrives in the nightmare to find Ciara's dead body. On November 8,2019 Jordan breaks into Ben and Ciara's place and breaks the glass of a frame that has Ciara's picture. Ben finds Jordan's supposed dead body when he comes home with her scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. Crimes Committed *Purposely caused the accident that killed her mother and unborn baby brother. revealed Jan 2015 *Stole money from Clyde when she fled his house with her little brother, Ben. off-screen *Kidnapped Ciara Brady and held her hostage at cabin at mammoth falls. 31, 2019-February 14, 2019 *Kidnapped Charlotte DiMera. 7-14, 2019 *Drugged Ciara. 8, 2019 *Framed Ben for the kidnappings of Ciara Brady and Charlotte DiMera. 12-15, 2019 *Drugged Kate. 12, 2019 *Set the cabin at mammoth falls on fire with Ciara Brady trapped inside. 14, 2015 *Threatened to inject Abigail. 14, 2019 *Stole some scrubs. 15, 2019 *Knocked Ben out with a food tray. 15, 2019 *Nearly killed Ben and Ciara. 18, 2019 *Poisoned a cupcake hoping to kill Ciara Brady (October 22,2019) *Nearly killed Rafe Hernandez with poisoned cupcake meant for Ciara Brady. (October 25,2019) *Knocked out JJ Deveraux with a metal object in her purse. (October 29,2019) Maladies and Injuries *Has serious life long mental illness. *Raped by Clyde. revealed on Nov 7, 2014 *Sexually abused by Clyde and Jeremiah. pre-2006 *Manhandled by Clyde. 2015 *Injured in a car accident. 2018; revealed on Feb 15, 2019 *Suffered a psychotic break. 2018 *Attacked by Ciara in self defense. *Nearly killed by her own maternal half-brother, Ben in self-defense. 18, 2019 *Strangled to death by an unknown assailant. 8, 2019 Gallery Jordan.jpg Chad Jordan.JPG Rafe Jordan kiss.JPG Rafe Jordan.JPG Kate and Jordan with Rafe.JPG Chrishell-stause-x13.jpg Jordan frowning.JPG Jordan holding her fake ID's.JPG Jordan thinking.PNG Jordan smiling.JPG Rafe and Jordan in her office.JPG Jordan upset.JPG 3b437a970a08ba740c0a02e604bffab3.jpg dool_29.jpg dool_045.jpg dool_94.jpg 91C7E49E-ACB2-410F-AC03-AD739912B9BD.jpeg 141125_2830569_No_Question_in_Her_Mind.jpg Dool 484 0.jpg Chrishellstause billyflynn 01 4x5.jpg dool_48.jpg Dool 200.jpg katetowel.jpg Cj.jpeg Days-jordan.jpg Chrishell-hartley-return-days-1014x568.jpg 51442617 2558130727548221 449590081259307008 n.jpg 51345906 2558131760881451 523499716734877696 n.jpg Jordan-knocks-ben-out-jj.jpg CinDefendAgainstCrazyJordan.jpeg Jordan upset.JPG 09-JPI_Episode13564_0001802833.jpeg IMG -kf07tf.jpg|Jordan son David Jordan4.png Jordan3.png JordanReturns2019#2.jpg jordan-back-salem-nbc.jpg Jordan-90s-clothes-XTArroyo.jpg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Females Category:Nurses Category:Villains Category:Love Interests of Rafe Hernandez Category:Love Interests of Chad DiMera Category:Rape victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Criminal Category:Characters of the 2010s